Death Row: New Life
by Silver Octave-Draconix
Summary: Lightning Dusk, a pegasus put on death row for murdering his family is set free by Celestia after hearing his side of the story. Will Lightning screw up, or fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

_In the Celestial year of 955, ponies who were on death row got to make one wish as their final act of life. This was a way for a pony to die 'happy'._

The steps of a princess walking down a long hall full of ponies whom have committed the darkest of acts in Equestria. From murder, to homicide, to bombers, and to pyromanics, they all sat in jail awaiting death row. This was the second time for her to enter this dark place. The first time was to see how it was finished, but this time was weird to her.

A pony known for killing his family, and setting fire to Ponyville twenty years ago was the one whom had wished to see Celestia before he died. His name was Lightning Dusk, a red pegasus with yellow mane.

He sat in the room looking outside seeing his home for what was to be his last time. The door opened and two guards followed by Celestia herself, walked into the room.

It was quiet for a minuet before Lightning spoke. "Thank you for comming princess."

Celestia nodded, and frowned. "I only came her under a law I placed down, and would not be fair if I refused."

"Still, I thank you."

"So, how do you feel Lightning? You hungry or something?"

Lightning shook his head slowly. "No, I only wanted to talk to you. And to answer your question, I feel terrible for what I've done. Unlike most ponies here, I cried everyday remembering how I killed my own children, and wife. I wish even now before I die, to undo what I've done. The fire twenty years ago, yeah I tried to kill myself, because of my horrible act."

Celestia just sat there looking at how he had shown so much sadness in his eyes, and voice. "You didn't seem to look like a killer, why did you do it?"

"My wife, she had sex with another colt. It made me so mad, to be betrayed, and lied to. I didn't want to kill her, but when I found out..."

"It was from the colt she slept with?"

Lightning nodded. "Yes, my children saw me kill her, and ran I tried to stop them but they ran into a set of my knives I had for camping. They stabbed them in eight different spots killing them in ten seconds flat. I turned on my stove, and lit a match setting my house on fire."

Celestia looked at the guards. "Leave, NOW!" She ordered to the guards.

"But wh-"

"No buts, now leave!" She barked in her royal Canterlot voice. "Tell me about everything, start from the beginning..."

"Right...It started on the same day. It was going so well, I remember like it was yesterday...

* * *

**Twenty Years ago...**

The day started out like any other day as I flew to work. The sun was shining, no clouds to be seen, and Ponyville was bustling. I was wanting to walk to work, because I wasn't feeling like I was in a hurry.

About ten minuets later I walked into work. My boss had a smile on his face, and I had one too.

"Hey Lightning! How's life treating you?"

"Good, you look like you had a good night's sleep."

"Just a good night in general. So today, I need you to make a delivery to Applelosa to my brother's store. Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded smiling. "Yeah, I can get there quickly, is that all for today?"

"Yep this will make you take a day's trip for a day's pay. The bits will be on the counter when you come back. The back door will be unlocked."

I picked up the package, and walked out. I opened my wings up, and stretched them. I flew off quickly heading to Applelosa.

The air against my face was cold as I few higher into the sky becoming a shadow to all the ponies below. I flew over the Apple Family Orchard, and over a few parts of the everfree forest.

I soon saw a pony walking to Ponyville, but this was several miles out. I flew down, and saw this pony close up. She was a Zebra.

"Hello there, what are you doing out here?" I asked the Zebra

She smiled. "I am moving from Africa to study the plants in a magical forest."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"I do thank you, but I need to hurry. Have a good day."

I nodded, and flew off continuing my delivery...

* * *

"Can you skip to when you return to Ponyville Lightning?"

"Sure, so when I got back..."

* * *

I landed down behind the store tired from flying all day. I opened the door and walked in. The store was dark, and only a lamp light was on to guide me to the bag full of 200 bits.

I walked out and saw a light comming from my bedroom window. I flew to my house, and looked in the window. What I saw was my wife having an affair with my boss.

I crashed through the window not caring about the new wounds on my body due to the glass cutting me. They screamed as I was breathing heavely due to the extreme amounts of anger, and hatred towards my wife as well as my boss.

"Your back early...Lightning..." My wife said.

"I wanted to make sure that I came back in time to go to sleep in my house, but it seems that my own wife is cheating on me." I said walking to her. "I loved you with all my heart, I worked to feed our family, now it seems I don't have one." I pulled a knife from my dresser and thrusted it into my wife then my old boss. I then turned to see my children who saw me kill their mother. I flew to them, and killed them as well.

I then fell the ground, crying my eyes out.

* * *

Celestia stood up, and walked to Lightning. "Get up, and come with me Lightning."

"Why, if I may ask?"

"I am releasing you from death row, and seeing you free."

"Why?"

"Anger is what murderers have all the time, you however you have sadness, and remorse for what you did. Come, it's time to start over."

Lightning stood up and followed Celestia out of the room. "Thank you Celestia..."

She nodded, "You look like you didn't want to do what you did. So I'm giving you one more chance."

"What will I do, I have no job, bits, no home?"

"Go to Ponyville, your house is still in your name, even though its brandnew you still own the plot, good bye, and good luck. Don't make me regret this Lightning."

Lightning went to hug Celestia tightly. "Thank you!"

He ran out the doors and flew off leaving Celestia with her guards. "Make sure he's kept under watch for a while."

"Will do princess...will do..."


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning was now on his way to Ponyville, not knowing what had changed while he was in jail. He looked always looked out from his cell window and saw it grow, but didn't know how it changed. The last time he was there, everypony was still building some of their houses.

He landed in town, and eyes quickly flew to his direction. Ponies shook, ran, and flew away as they screamed. He felt sad, he thought they would of forgotten about him. He looked over and saw the mayor. Then he walked over to talk.

"Hey Mayor Mare, is my lot still mine?"

"Y-you...Your supposed to be dead!"

Lightning shook his head with a sigh, "Can you please answer my question? I would like to know if I have a home or not!" He asked getting impatient.

The mayor nodded and pointed east of where they were at. "That...way, now please go!" She said running inside the town hall.

"Thanks..." He said walking to his old home.

Seems like to Lightning, the ponies of Ponyville didn't forget about him. Not even the mayor forgot, and she looked older then ever.

He got to his house and saw that nothing had changed. The broken window, the burnt side of his house, and his key under his mat. He opened the door then slowly walked in. He saw that the inside was covered in dust, and cobwebs. Some 'Do not cross' tape was on the stairs, and in the kitchen.

"Dammit...they didn't even fix the place up for me..." He said aloud.

"Hey there!"

"Augh! Dammit...don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Who are you?"

"Lightning Dusk..."

Twilight's mane stood up when she heard his name."Y-y-your Lightning Dusk?"

"Yes...now don't worry, I'm good now. If I wasn't, Celestia would of let me take the train to hell via lethal injection." Twilight stood frozen not saying a word. "Can you use some of your magic to restore my house please Twilight? It would be really nice."

Twilight slowly nodded her head as her horn glew. Slowly the house lost all damage, and returned to they way he left it. "S-so Celestia...?"

"Yes...please just go if you don't want to be near me. I understand if you feel a 'bit' uncomfortable around an ex-con."

Twilight shook her head. "N-no...I am just a bit..."

"Shocked? Suprised? Confused?"

"All three...its just...you murdered...your family..."

Lightning let out a sigh. "I know...I regret everything. My children didn't half to die...Look, thanks for helping me, but I wish to be alone...I need...time..."

"Okay...see you..."

Twilight left Lightning standing in his house. He felt angry again, but this time angry at himself. For what he did, there was no way to undo the past.

He walked into his old room and started to cry lightly. Feeling the pain of his past was hell enough, now he had to live in it. His body was in emotional pain. He heard a sound, then turned around to see his ex-wife. She frowned then dissappered. He shook his head for a minuet to see if he was going crazy. He sighed heavely. 'Time to go find a job.." He thought walking down stairs.

He saw smoke, and fire rage from his kitchen. He ran outside seeing nothing was happening. "I'm going crazy...I know I am.."

"We meet again." Said a voice.

He turned around to see the Zebra he saw twenty years ago. "Hey..."

"Your past is haunting you, maybe the princess wanted you to live for this reason." She said. "What was it that made you run out of your house?"

"Fire...I set my house on fire the same day I was arrested. I was trying to kill myself."

"Feeling the pain of the past can do a number on a pony's mind. You must let your past go, but never forget it."

"What's your name, I would like to think of you as a friend. Heck! Maybe you can help me?"

"Its Zecora, tell me when you need to talk... Goodbye, Lightning..."

Zecora walked off into a store nearby. It was tall building full of plants.

He started to walk into town where most of the ponies just staired at him, or ran away. At that point he knew nopony would allow him to work for them. Not even a rock farm would.

As the day dragged on he felt tired. He went to sixteen different stores, and none of them wanted to hire him. His stomach made a noise that made him blush slightly as ponies looked at him. He then ran home hoping tomorrow would be better.

So when he got home he fell asleep on his old couch.

* * *

_Dear Celestia, I met Lightning Dusk today. Looking at him at first, I didn't know who he was, but now I do. He scares me, and the rest of Ponyville. Please tell me why you set him free._

_-Twilight Sparkle_

Celestia put down her student's letter, and stood up. She then walked down to her sister's room as she was getting ready to raise the moon, and the stars.

She knocked on the door a few times, and waited for Luna to answer.

"Hello sister, art thou okay?"

"No Luna, I fear I may have done something wrong."

"What would that be?"

"Do you know of Lightning Dusk, the pegasus that murdered his family, ans set fire to Ponyville?"

"Yes, why?"

"I-I-I set him free hoping he cod start over normaly, but...the ponies in Ponyville are in a panic. Twilight just sent me a letter..."

Luna put her forhoof on Celestia's shoulder. "When the ponies of Ponyville saw me for the first time, weren't they scared? I think so, give them time...they may learn to accept him."

"Maybe your right Luna..." Celestia said.

"I need to do my job, have a good night's sleep."

"I'll try Luna, watch over him as he sleeps please. I worry about him."

Luna nodded and flew out her window.

* * *

Buildings burned, ponies scream, and all Lightning did was stand there. Reliving his past, seeing, and feeling the fire and its heat. It was the same dream he always had, and it kept him from forgetting what he had done, and how he hurt ponies.

He felt a hoof tuch his side, as he turned the dream shifted from the burning village to a place where the stars seemed to be brighter. He then saw a dark blue alicorn with shifting mane that looked as if it was the night sky.

She smiled. "Hello, Lighting..." She said looking at him. "Don't worry, your not in trouble or anything. I'm just here to help. I understand how you feel."

"Who are you?"

"I was Nightmare moon, but now, Im princess Luna. I understand the pain you feel. Doing a dark deed...it hurts the heart, and weakens the mind."

"Why are we here?"

"Do you want to see your past? I sure don't...Look, Lightning I am here to help."

"How, I mean do you know what I did? I hurt...so many ponies...and..."

"Killed you family...yes I know Lightning. I know all about you, and how you escaped death row with the help of my sister's soft heart. She is worried she made a mistake releacing you. She hasn't done it before, so she's thinking on a way to deal with you."

"What do you mean princess? You mean...kill me?" Lightning asked. "Right now is hell for me..."

Luna sighed looking to the stars. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The stars?My old friend is making music."

"What does that haft to do with me?!"

"You are like my friend, living in a 'hellish' life. It hurts him everyday to remember seeing his wife die, as well as his children."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Silver Octave, he is very old, older then Equestria itself. He plays his magical violin, and the stars play a song of sorrow, and happiness."

"How does he live for that long?"

"He calls it a curse, but its a spell his wife put on him. He is to live till he dies happy with his love. Learn to be happy that you get to live Lightning, its what Silver did, and still does." Luna said as the moon started to fade. "Have a wonderful day tomorrow Lightning, bring a smile, and sooner or later ponies will like you once again."

"Thanks princess, I'll do just that."

* * *

Luna opened her eyes now looking at Celestia who was waiting to raise the sun. Luna nods slowly, and Celestia gives a sigh.

"I'm still worried..." Celestia said walking with Luna down the steps of the Lunar Tower. "Something about him...makes me...ugh..."

"He's like me sister, and like Silver. We all live through hell remembering our past, and how we could of changed it." Luna said. "In time sister...he...maybe loved again...it will only take a few actions to give momentum to climb back up the mountain."

Celestia chuckled lightly. "How did you ever become a philosopher?"

"Not a philosopher sister, empathic. I can relate to ponies, that's how I get them to feel better deep down in their sad hearts. Come, lets eat some muffins! OH Derpy! Are those muffins ready?"

"Sure are!"

**So, that took alot to think how this chapter was going to down. I hope you all enjoyed it, and make sure to spred the word!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Lightning rose from his bed he opened his eyes to see his past day wasn't a dream. He stepped outside, then quickly walked back in smiling to see when the rest of the large village named Ponyville looked at him. 'Just show a smile' she says, Lightning thought. He walked into his kitchen and looked around seeing that somepony had gone into his house last night, and gave him food to for the week. As he looked around he saw a note in his cabinet.

_Dear Lightning,_

_I know my sister told you that I question about me freeing you, and I am dearly sorry I said that. I have bought you food for a few weeks, and I also got a store to higher you. I said "Has a past of quick deliveries, and shipping." To the manager so don't worry about today._

_-Celestia_

Lightning made a slight chuckle as he figured out what his princess ment in her letter. "Thanks!" He said sacrasmicly . He looked for some oats, and ate for a long day ahead of him. As he poured his oats and looked outside he saw ponies run, play, talk ,and shop by his house. He smiled seeing how the hearts, as well as the minds of the Ponyvillians didn't change. They were still kind, like Twilight, and generosity that Celestia had shown towards him without no reason other than to be nice.

He felt great seeing that he found out how to smile, and looked on his past, remembering his good days as a child.

* * *

**28 Years ago, Lightning POV**

I woke up to eggs, and toast in bed, like how every Saturday morning after the school weeks. Monday through Friday, of non-stop flight training(PE), and schools all pegasi need to go to. Not like the dumb earth ponies. I heard they eat worms, and hurt each other everday.

I eat my brakefast, and talked to my mom and dad. They are really nice to on the weekends, and holidays, and all throught May. Why May may may ask, well May is my birthmonth. I was born May 19, 976., it was the same year that the four dark stars appeared.

They thought I was the forcomming of Nightmare moon. That is how I am bullied at school. Even the teacher feared me, but luckly I had a few bullies to lay off.

I loved reading though. Every night I would get letteres from my mare-friend Daring Doo. She would talk about getting a statue from a temple with her sister, who was kinda cute, and how she talked with the prince of Alhoofia who asked Daring to marry him. They made a good team, just wish I could join one of their summer trips one day.

I got out kf my bed, and put on my hat then ran outside to play with my friend.

"Hey Lighting!" My friend yelled.

"How's it hang'n Time Turner?" I asked.

"Good, fixed my grandma's clock last night. I got ten bits too!"

"Sweet, you want to go to the Sugar Cube Dinner?"

"You bet! I heard they started to sell popcorn!"

* * *

**Real Time...**

Lightning finnished his oats, and walked back outside showing his best smile. He had eaten, and now had a job thanks to Celestia.

As he walked to the address lf his new job, ponies looked at him as he strolled by. To him though he knew it would take more then sunshine, and smiles to make the ponies smile back. Lightning also had a thought bounce around in his head. It wasn't about any pony it was about his job. He had no idea who was his boss.

He turned the corner, and saw the store that had two grandfather clocks infront of the store. He walked in, and grew a bigger smile. Lightning rushed to the store owner smiling, and laughing. "Celestia, your bucking awesome! What's up Time Turner?!"

The pony just stood there in shock. "H-hey...Lightning. So, you work for me now?"

"Celestia told me to go here and I did, and what do I see? My best friend!" Lightning said. "Look, I hope my past won't ruin our friendship. Your the only pony here, I can really trust." Lightning stopped hugging his friend whom was showing no happiness whatsoever. "Hey...aren't you excited to see me?"

Time stood there, looking to the outside lf the store, blankly, and showing no visible emotions. Then after a minute or two he spoke only two words. "Welcome...back..."

Lightning took a step back frowning a bit. "Hey, like I said. Don't let MY past, ruin OUR friendship. For all you know, I didn't do anything."

Time nodded slowly. "S-so, how long have you been back?"

"A day or so. Celestia gave me my house from way back then, and said it would look like it did as if I didn't even leave. She was right about the outside, not the inside. I had to get a unicorn to help me."

"So, what I was told from Celestia, you make quick deliveries?"Lightning nodded. "Great, so there is a Zebra in the Everfree forest who wants a clock. Can you take this to her, and charge her sixteen bits?"

"That's easy, when do you need me back by?"

"Any time really, this time of the year ponies only really want clocks to be fixed. Just be back by nine, that's when I close up."

Lightning felt like he just had a part of his life back. He had a friend to ask for help, and a friend from his childhood back. It felt great for him to find more, and more reasons to smile.

* * *

**Back at Canterlot...**

Celestia looked at her kingdom with a smile. For once she felt better, infact this was the first time she had something to smile about. She saw she did something good, and for once, she didn't regret it.

A few knocks came from her door. "Come in!" She shouted.

A pony came in, and smiled. "Mom, do you think I could go to Ponyville with my brother?"

Celestia frowned. "Sorry, but your father thinks of you as dead. If he saw you, he would go into a state for extreme shock."

The mare walked up to Celestia, frowning back. "Why do you think he killed my real mom?"

"He was angry, and I found he felt more then anger dear. He found saddness, loss, and other negative emotions. He didn't want to live after he thought you died."

The mare looked up at the clouds as they passed by. "One day, I'm sure he'll be ready to see us. I just know it..."

"Maybe, Shimmering Dusk..."


End file.
